


60 Days of Meow

by gubabuba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catgirl Hermione, Consensual Underage Sex, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Dramione Comic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Part-Cat Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Draco Malfoy, This is a Comic .. so you SEE a lot .. be prepared, Underage Sex, You Have Been Warned, catgirl smut with a lot of plot, consenting as a catgirl in heat is really not that easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubabuba/pseuds/gubabuba
Summary: Draco Malfoy expected another quiet summer at Malfoy Manor before starting his Sixth Year at Hogwarts. But after an accidental trip to an illegal magical pet shop, Draco's summer will no longer be as peaceful, nor as lonely.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 65
Kudos: 266





	60 Days of Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts), [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/gifts).



_**Impulsivity** : a tendency to act on a whim, _

_displaying behavior characterized by little or no forethought,_

_reflection, or consideration of the consequences._

~ to be continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME to this long, fluffy (and hopefully beautiful) ride.  
> You maybe saw already the TAGs and the CHAPTER COUNT. I want to adress both quickly:
> 
> DUB-CON and UNDERAGE in the tags: This story plays in a specific timeframe because of the plot that I set up. The two main characters are underage and will have consensual sexual contact with each other (when still under the age of 18). However, in Britain 16 is the legal age to consent to sexual behaviour with each other. ALSO because Hermione is half cat and the communication is rather difficult (in the beginning) the consent in my opinion is dub-con. If you don't want to read anything with this tags, I'm totally fine and wish you the best! For everybody else, I will warn again when the specific chapters will come up.
> 
> CHAPTER COUNT: till now 29 Chapters are plotted (there will be a little more till the end) and 4 Chapters are already sketched. I try to update once a month a new Chapter (maybe more if I have more time to draw). I will not put a specific updatedate up beause they make me procrastinate really hard. But you find on my instagram a chapter countdown as soon as I know when I will update. For everybody who is really impatient, I post on my ko-fi always the raw sketches for the next chapter like a month before and for everybody who is VERY CURIOUS about my comic-making process. I have a private discord, where all sketches, plotideas and all my other comic wips are posted before they go online.
> 
> You can find all my social media sites [here](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba)  
> Thank you [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) for your awesome Betawork!  
> Thank you to my wonderful Alpha [Shelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightxax/), you are my muse and my flame.  
> And thank you to all my beautiful Monsterfuckerfriends. I don't know what to do without all of you! ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
